The Fair 2012
|image = File:The fair 2010 logo.png |imagesize = 145px |membersonly = A Member only Prize Booth next to the Great Puffle Circus Entrance |when = September 20 - October 2, 2012 |freeitems = Step Right Up Background Rookie's Giveaway Background |wherehappening = Club Penguin Island |mascots = Rookie }} The Fair 2012 is a party in Club Penguin. It is taking place in September 2012, and it is the sixth Fair in Club Penguin. Unlike past fairs Rockhopper will not be visiting this year, because he attended the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. It was confirmed in The Club Penguin Times. Billybob confirmed this party and said you will be able to save tickets even when you log off. Prizes Non-Member *Paddle Ball *Pink Cotton Candy *Balloon Flower Hat Member *Candy Apple *Curly Mustache *Popcorn *The Mischief Maker *Mischief Maker Costume Trivia *Unlike the other fairs, this year the Great Puffle Circus will be for open for all Penguins. *Some penguins think a new puffle will come out during The Fair, for the Great Puffle Circus. *Rookie will be coming according to the Club Penguin Times, the Club Penguin Magazine and their Twitter account. *Some penguins think Arctic White will come out in one of the prize booths, possibly with the Mime Costume. *A blue version of The Trapeze Artist might come out since there is one on the log-in and log-off screen. *It was rumoured that PH would visit the Fair, but Polo Field has confirmed she will not come. *Rookie will make his 4th appearance on the island. *Rookie is waddling around the island during the construction, just like the Penguin Band waddled around during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam construction. *Polo Field said there will be no Club Penguin Fair 2012 sneak peek video. *There is a glitch where you can get the candy apple for free when the party began. *The Club Penguin Times and the Twitter account confirmed that Rookie will come to the party too. *Rookie's free gift isn`t a Fair-like background. It's his 1st background. Gallery Sneak Peeks UpcomingEvents823.png|A sneak peek in the The Club Penguin Times Issue #357. RookieSeptember.png|The Club Penguin Times confirming Rookie is coming to The Fair 2012. sneakpeak22.png|A sneak peek of The Fair 2012 from the The Club Penguin Times Issue #358. CPRookieNewsTweet.png|''Club Penguin's'' tweet about Rookie attending. TheFairTwitter.png|Club Penguin confirming that you can save your tickets during The Fair 2012. |http://prntscr.com/fsti8 The Club Penguin Times confirming that Rookie will be waddling around during the construction of The Fair 2012. Fair Advert.jpg|An advertisement for The Fair 2012. no sneak peek fair 2012.PNG|There will be no Club Penguin The Fair 2012 sneak peek video. Undefinedperm.png|The Mask & Bandana which will possibly be a prize for The Fair 2012, as you can see there are some balloons in the background. LogInScreenFairPreAwareness clown wig.png|A sneak peek of the Blue and Green Clown Wig. Advertisements FairAirTCPT359P1.png|News about The Fair in The Club Penguin Times Issue #359. FairAirTCPT359P2.png|Part 2 of The Fair is in the Air. TCPT359UE.png|News about The Fair in The Club Penguin Times Issue #359. FairCountdownTCPT360.png|News about The Fair in The Club Penguin Times Issue #360. FairCountdownTCPT360P2.png|Part 2 of Countdown to the Fair. Fair2012Upcoming.png|More news about The Fair in The Club Penguin Times Issue #360. WelcometotheFair361Part1.png|News about The Fair in The Club Penguin Times Issue #361. WelcometotheFair361Part2.png|Part 2 of Welcome to the Fair! FairTCPT361UE.png|News about more prizes in The Club Penguin Times Issue #361. Homepage Fair2012LogIn.png|The party first homepage. Login Screens Screenshot_1684.png|First login screen of the party. Logoff screens FallFair12LogOutS.png|First log off screen of the party. Construction TheFairBeach.png|The Beach Rooms Fair 2012 Snow Forts.png|The Snow Forts Fair 2012 Town.png|The Town Fair 2012 Forest.png|The Forest Fair 2012 Party3.png|The Great Puffle Circus Fair 2012 Party2.png|The Great Puffle Circus Entrance Fair 2012 Party1.png|The Bonus Games Room Ski hill fair.png|Ski Hill FairBeach.png|The Beach FairBeacon.png|The Beacon FairDock.png|The Dock SkiFair.png|Ski Village FairDance.png|Night Club FairRink.png|The Stadium Rookie Spotted Rookie 4.png|Rookie seen at the Ski Hill during construction. Rookie spotted construction.png|Rookie seen at the Snow Forts during construction. rookie 5.PNG|Rookie seen at the Town during construction. DittoRookie1.png|Rookie spotted during construction. File:RookieFairCon23.png|Rookie spotted during construction. File:RookieFairCon234.png|Rookie spotted during construction. File:Screenshot_126.png|Rookie spotted during construction. File:Screenshot_128.png|Rookie spotted during construction. File:RookieFairFoundBeachCon.png|Rookie spotted during construction. rookiespotted.JPG|Rookie spotted during construction. Sxs.png|Rookie Spotted In construction Rookıe.png|Rookie Spotted In construction File:Screenshot_135.png|Rookie spotted during construction. File:Rookiefairconbeachbox.png|Rookie spotted during construction. File:Rookiefairconpizzap.png|Rookie spotted during construction. File:Screenshot_145.png|Rookie spotted during construction. Rookie Spanish Avalanche 20120919.png|Rookie spotted at the Spanish server Avalanche. rookiefariconst1.png|Rookie spotted during the party construction. rookiefariconst2.png|Rookie playing Rookie says. rookieatfair.png|Rookie spotted at the party rookieatfair2.png|Rookie during the party No clowns :/.png|Rookie spotted during the party where gonna compete or eat?.png|Rookie spotted during the party Rookie likes trains?.png|Rookie spotted at the Great Puffle Circus Smile Rookie!.png|Rookie Smiling at the party HaHa!.png|Rookie spotted at the party we too rookie!.png|Rookie spotted at The Fair 2012 Rookie! OMG.png|Rookie spotted at the fair tymek met rookie2.PNG|Rookie spotted on Alaska. TYMEK MET ROOKIE3.PNG|Tymek met Rookie. TYMEK MET ROOKIE4.PNG|Rookie spotted at the Fair. TYMEK MET ROOKIE5.PNG|Rookie spotted at the Fair. TYMEK MET ROOKIE6.PNG|Rookie spotted at the Fair. ROOKIEATCRUNCH.PNG|Rookie spotted at the Fair. ROOKIEATCRUNCH2.PNG|Rookie spotted at the Fair. ROOKIEATCRUNCH3.PNG|Rookie spotted at the Fair. ROOKIEATCRUNCH4.PNG|Rookie spotted at the Fair. ROOKIEATCRUNCH5.PNG|Rookie spotted at the Fair. Rookie.JPG|Rookie spotted at The Fair. Rookie Spotted 1.jpg|Rookie Spotted on Adventure File:Rookiefair2012skivillageu.png|Rookie spotted at the Fair. File:Screenshot_153.png|Rookie spotted at the Fair. File:Rookielaughingfair2012.png|Rookie spotted at the Fair. File:Rookiefair2012aaa.png|Rookie spotted at the Fair. Screenshot_152.png|Rookie spotted at the Fair. 87e3b1679522433585efd49.png|Rookie spotted at The Fair 5f223abf2a5d467f949d45c.png|Rookie spotted at The Fair 43edcb931e184145a9c3cc1.png|Rookie spotted at the Fair ROOKIESPOTTED2002.PNG|Rookie spotted at the Fair ROOKIESPOTTED2003.PNG|Rookie spotted at the Fair ROOKIESPOTTED2004.PNG|Rookie spotted at the Fair Rookie on a.png|Rookie spotted on Avalanche. Prize Booth prize.png prize2.png See Also *Fall Fair 2007 *Fall Fair 2008 *The Fair 2009 *The Fair 2010 *The Fair 2011 SWFs Login screens *The Fair 2012 Starts September 20 *The Fair 2012 Login Screen Construction *Beach Party *Beach *Beacon *Ice Berg *Book Room *Cove *Nightclub *Dock *Forest *Snow Forts *Lodge *More Games (Party Room) *Ski Hill *Pizza Parlor *Plaza *Puffle Circus *Puffle Circus (Entrance) *Ice Rink *Town *Ski Village *A file of the Prize Booth, that may confirm there will be a hidden item, like the one in the Fall Fair 2007 Category:The Fair 2012 Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012